Desea a una estrella Fugaz
by Xion-chan 14
Summary: Tras tres años del Raromagedon, Dipper y Mabel vuelven al lado de sus tíos, con la sorpresa de un comportamiento raro por parte de Stanley tras regresar de ultramar. Dipper busca respuestas, Ford soluciones y Mabel decidir. Muuuuy leve Mabill y otras shipps [Por ahora mas que nada misterio y aventura]


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="005495606d0b3f51f6523d5b5d7c775a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bueno, aquí estoy con una historia que desde junio-2017 estoy preparando, la dedico a todos aquellos que han escrito precioso Mabill... bueno aquí esta, solo espero no dejarla en Hiatus como todas las que hago hehe. Debo advertir que será un fanfic como la ciruela, cascara amarga, desarrollo dulce y centro ácido hahahaha [Que nervios]!... lo siento si a alguien le hago sentir mal con esta historia, pero quiero desarrollar de algún modo los personajes y como cualquier ser humano tendrán errores./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a881a493a549fe4cf2b06c4d22fb790e"span style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Por cierto, esta historia tiene tres líneas temporales / arcos argumentales; el Mabill como tal (Romance) [Tres años luego del raromagedon, protagonista Mabel -/spanspan style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;"strongquizás se divida en dos porque YOLO-], la historia del detective (Crime/mystery) [21 años despualés del raromagedon, protagonista ¿Mason?] y el demonio de los sueños [Un pequeño prologo que explicara algunas cosas, protagonista... ¿?]. Esta historia fue creada en base a algunas canciones de vocaloid... metal y unas romanticas, mucho amor a la luna, muchos fanfics leídos de esta pareja, fascinación por los misterios y un poco de imaginación uvu... ah claro, y una pareja imposible (me gusta el Mabill, pero sé que es algo totalmente irreal) espero les guste y no cometer muchos errores wahhh./strong/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1a603322398b59ce93b8b78854f27f05"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"La caricatura pertenece a Disney y Alex, yo las uso por fines de entretenimiento y eso... espero les guste (Nerviosa donde)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="34084f802da152902f78498e949ee57f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Este capítulo será más largo de lo usual./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5b86e5e8d8ffe61d6a7332fc39287e08"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Capítulo 1. Somnolencia./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="69833f3dc59860d6fd9a0dcc45e5d31d"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Su primer encuentro con aquel ser del que jamás creyó enamorarse fue... extraño, aunque ¿Qué en él no lo era? Él no había caído del cielo, ella no había ido a visitar su estatua por un amor inconcluso, ni mucho menos él había despertado en medio del bosque por la promesa de un dios antiguo, tampoco la joven le había invocado en un ataque de debilidad, no había secuestrado el cuerpo de nadie con el fin de verla, ni ella se había enamorado de un rubio misterioso, ni los tíos de la fémina lo habían capturado, o al menos no como el genio quería; simplemente ella había estado en el momento menos o (quizás más) indicado en el lugar preciso, o mejor conocido como la cocina de la ahora Mansión Mcgucket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d4ce52347b0f17562e333b2097f95f1d"Lugar en que ese verano se hospedaba junto con su hermano y sus tíos en las habitaciones de visitas; dado que los mayores al haber regalado la cabaña del misterio a Soos no querían molestarle con el hospedaje, pues su creciente familia necesitaba las habitaciones más que ellos mismos. Así que el inventor y el investigador se habían reunido una vez más, justo como en los viejos tiempos en que aquellas rarezas aún les parecían anormales e imposibles; pero sin el miedo y fascinación que en aquella época les ocasionó, si no era más como un sentimiento de ayuda al mundo; aunque claro, el de barba cana lo manejaba todo desde su mansión y el otro junto a su hermano viajaban alrededor del mundo, ambos necesitaban un tiempo en familia que recuperar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="030f50c39c212da372a9d6764c9bab79"Los gemelos habían vuelto la segunda semana del verano en la mañana luego de tres largos años en que no podían ir a Gravity falls por el miedo de sus padres a dejarlos solos y no en familia. Pero después de enterarse que ya tendrían un lugar al que llegar, sus padres no les negaron el permiso, al saber que sus hijos una vez más se alejarían de la tecnología y civilización e irían a aquel lugar que les había cambiado tanto; en la mayoría de los aspectos para bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a93e6d000a6f22bdd932359dc813a10b"Debían admitir que cuando se enteraron del hospedaje se sorprendieron mucho, aunque a Mabel le brillaron los ojos, al creerse ahora una joven dama, que esperaría a su romeo desde la ventana que daba al balcón; mientras que Dipper simplemente observaba el lugar recordando su antiguo verano y su primer fantasma categoría 10; quizás aún tendría muchas almas en pena que podría encontrar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="66bee8cb9b265d1ebaa6e3372a44bbea"Les habían cedido una habitación compartida, pues la mayoría de estas estaban ocupadas por invenciones del viejo Mcgucket y de las restantes no encontraban la forma de entrar; ya que aún no tenía todas las llaves, algunas las había perdido y otras más nunca se las habían dado los antiguos dueños. Más de una vez el científico había pensado en derribar la pared, pero hasta ese momento no lo habían hecho, pues Ford insistía en que si había algo de valor podría dañarlo, sin contar la arquitectura rustica era difícil de recrear, era patrimonio del pueblo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6aba461b44484226172192eaf550eb0a"A los gemelos ya no les molestaba compartir habitación, así que no insistieron, aun con sus 15 años y pese a que en casa solían dormir en cuartos separados, habían regresado a aquel lugar para recordar viejos tiempos, más sencillos, más tranquilos y felices; claro, no era como si en la escuela les fuera mal, les iba como siempre les había ido, siempre el uno estaba para el otro, aun en las buenas y en las malas. La chica había conseguido un promedio de 5 cartas de amor semestrales de los cuales uno o raramente dos eran aceptados, pero todo siempre terminaba mal; ya fuera con ella llorando frente al celular, con una dudosa sonrisa tras un libro de romance que susurraba "lo corte, no cubría las expectativas" e inclusivamente una vez su hermano le había encontrado ante la televisión viendo una comedia romántica llorando acerca del antagonista pues "el igual merecía amor". Pero esta vez intencionalmente la ahora adolecente había dejado el celular en california y su pila de novelas románticas, al no querer pasarse el verano como su hermano con un libro ante su nariz quitándole las importantes horas de sueño; ¡no!, no pretendía que nada interrumpiera aquel que para ella suponía la recreación de tiempos mejores. En cuanto al chico, este había crecido un par de centímetros volviéndose el gemelo alfa, y aunque en la escuela tenía un par de amigos, muchas veces seguía prefiriendo quedarse en la biblioteca a estudiar o aprender cosas nuevas sobre el mundo que le rodeaba, siendo la única mujer fuera de su familia en su vida, la señora de la biblioteca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fb9475402fae485731c199bfea9fea96"Para la felicidad del joven pino, justo ese jueves que habían llegado; su tío Ford había propuesto ir con Dipper al bosque a por unas cosas que podría encontrar y comprobar ahí. Dipper sintió la emoción a flor de piel, casi desmayándose en el acto al pensar que podría volver a ir a esa nave espacial, Mabel no se interpuso, pues de todas formas ya tenía su llegada planeada con sus amigas, ya había contemplado no saber nada de su hermano hasta por la segunda semana en Gravity Falls, pero si pasaba de eso, ella misma intervendría, aun si era necesario romper algo, un hueso o un objeto, lo que diera mejores resultados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="62c0fd36e36d08cee8f3d3079777d1d8"Su hermano y su tío Ford habían partido a las 4 de la madrugada al bosque, lo que le decía que ese fin de semana, hablarían de cosas de nerds y buscar datos que se habían extraviado en el tercer diario, es decir, no tendría hermano hasta el lunes. La habían dejado con su tío Stan y el viejo Mcgucket, este último, había decidido al menos por ese día y la mañana del siguiente, encerrarse en su laboratorio; el ver a los pines le había recordado que tenía una familia, y que su nieto pronto cumpliría los 6, y que mejor que regalarle su propio transformar real./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="70f4a96c8936bba0a8bfba599de1dc32"La joven de prontos 15 años se encontraba ante la puerta despidiendo a su hermano que desaparecía bajo la colina y las tinieblas de la noche, aun veía su sombrero de leñador y su inmensa mochila de "solo lo necesario"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3d82b98fb272646c576026051640c029"La luz del amanecer no tocaba aun el bosque o alguna parte del pueblo, siendo las estrellas las únicas que iluminaban aquella noche/madrugada de nueva, el rocío acariciaba sus mejillas y una fina cobija cubría sus hombros para protegerse del frio, pato se encontraba junto a ella con un abrigador sueter, totalmente quieto, viendo sin expresión a las lejanas siluetas. Al otro lado se encontraba su tio con cara enfurruñada, pues su adorable sobrina le había ido a despertar para despedir a sus queridos hermanos, y, aunque ya no se llevaba mal con Ford, quien se despierta a las 4am, con buen ánimo. Mabel se estiro tan pronto los perdió de vista y lanzo luego de un sonoro bostezo, tratando de tomar energías de la madre naturaleza, su tío Stan solo le observaba sin comprender muy bien, pero a ella no le importó y tan veloz como la niña hiperactiva que aún vivía en ella regreso a su habitación siendo seguida por el cerdito que, en esos momentos no era tan pequeño; se pasó toda la mañana enlistando las actividades planeadas para esos días junto a su tío Stan sobre su cama, buscando imprevistos y golosinas; así que lo más probable era que la joven adolecente se pasaría estos días aprendiendo como contar las cartas, truquear los dados, establecer contratos anti demandas y escuchando las aventuras de su tío en el mar, y quizás falsificar uno que otro billete, ya había perdido práctica; pero para inaugurar tan genial fin de semana, vería junto a él y sus amigas la película de Pato detective, que si no les había gustado el final de la serie, la película prometía bastante, o al menos eso parecía; beso y aspiro su lista emocionada, había prometido desde hace 5 meses con Candy y Grenda que nadie vería aquella película hasta que se volvieran a ver y le habia costado trabajo cerrar publicaciones e ignorar programas de televisión que daban críticas a dicho programa, de hecho, Grenda en un ataque de pánico había golpeado en la cara al último que la había querido spoilar y luego había huido, vaya que extrañaba a esas chicas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e51941c0a7d4ad67774d5a91e639e133"Se recostó viendo para arriba y sonrió al techo, ese día prometía diversión hiperactiva, tras cerrar los ojos un momento y sentir como poco a poco Morfeo la seducía con suavidad, abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó de un salto de su cama mientras repasaba sus deberes, tendría que buscar a sus amigas y comprar lo necesario, la mañana, era corta y tenía mucho tiempo que hacer. Tomo un suéter de cuello circular y mangas tres cuartos de color verde y una falda amarilla, junto a sus zapatos rojos y se dirigió a bañarse y alistarse, partiría tan pronto acabara, aunque... ¿A quién podría encontrar despierto a las 5 de la mañana en vacaciones de verano? La chica consiguió su respuesta al notar que aún estaba oscuro y ninguna alma se veía desde la colina en que localizaba la mansión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="225370c994bf1646bc84c2a8303ae7a2"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="610414dd3f6c3bf5b5cff61b3b1bf0a7"Mientras tanto el autor junto con el joven adolecente avanzaban entre las malezas, el joven no cabía de la emoción, había cosas que simplemente no cambiaban, y esta era una de esas. Aunque ciertamente no sabía a donde iban pero tenía plena confianza en el viejo investigador./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c32c8a98966ffd7105becbefec82b8f3"El rumbo que habían tomado era en donde antiguamente habían estado buscando aquel pegamento mega fuerte, pero esta vez en vez de trepar el montículo de tierra se abstuvieron de permanecer en las faldas de este./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2f0dd673292cc6f9f5303d2d0a401c6d"-¿Para entrar a la nave no tenemos que entrar por arriba?- comento Dipper, mientras veía como su tío abuelo buscaba algo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0a9661d10665bca175fae4b048f81ab1"-No seas impaciente hijo, esta vez no necesitamos eso- comento el hombre mientras se posicionaba ante el platillo. –Si no me equivoco por aquí...-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="670fb2feb525102443a1a70f48348e40"El chico se quedó callado unos minutos, buscando lo que su tío quería, sin saber que era. Se sentía un tanto inútil. Aburrido, se puso unas gafas que tenían diferentes tipos de visión, patrocinadas y creadas por el viejo inventor, comenzando a jugar con los filtros y descubriendo como servían para qué esta vez no averiguarlo en el momento en que tuviera un robot asesino frente. Entre la oscuridad de la madrugada logro captar cierto rastro de pisadas violetas brillosas que generaban un camino. Volteo hacia su tío que con una lámpara alumbraba a su cuaderno haciendo anotaciones, curioso las comenzó a seguir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1f63aaf68cb174d0f125b952914f7fd7"-¿A dónde vas muchacho?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="06467466e1fe6188f31fc6c4b4e221a7"-Hay un camino...- comento el muchacho sin dejar de avanzar, temía que en cualquier momento dejaran de aparecer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9c5b3b7b24a18f99b02315d361b203c4"El hombre mayor al notar las gafas en los ojos de su sobrino-nieto, comenzó a buscar el filtro sobre las suyas, logrando verlas aquellas manchas violetas al instante; inmediatamente comenzó a seguirlas con rapidez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d2deed670072a1ff3309a3671356259a"-Síguelas- exclamo sin perder más tiempo. –Tenemos hasta el amanecer, son luces nocturnas, solo aparecen en luna nueva-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="23eb5f1f7ce49864e42af0b8ecf4eb93"El chico no dijo nada y lo siguió, tomando nota mental sobre ese fenómeno. El camino brillante termino un par de metros antes de llegar a un gran pedernal cubierto por musgo. El joven comenzó a pensar las formas de mover el pedernal... quizás tendría que destruirlo con algún rayo... busco en su mochila lo que había llevado para aquel momento; y cuando había encontrado la pistola reducidora vio como la piedra se movía al lateral revelando una pared cubierta lo que parecían ser recuadros con runas, por un momento le recordó al joven los azulejos del baño. Volteo a ver a su tío que había activado un mecanismo que se encontraba justo en una piedra al lado del camino brillante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="49220dcdbc94d57dcaece36108c12c48"-No está mal tu idea, pero observa bien el piso- le señalo el mayor. Mientras se arrodillaba a las bases de la enorme piedra y descubría una plancha metálica– Si el peso era reducido tan drásticamente jamás podríamos entrar- se acercó a las runas mientras sacaba un par de hojas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9011313956d9f59356a1ae9c71001c73"-Y ¿y que hay acá adentro?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e618a892fbd51ca004487fc2c3152d13"-Un lugar al que jamás creí volver- murmuro el hombre mientras descifraba el código y su mirada se oscurecía. –Ahora ayúdame, que necesitamos descifrar esto, el código esta inconcluso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8227469a3647a2ba990b8ac28507612e"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f41bacdeda29de078a4238755eb4bc6a"Ya eran las 9 y casi todo estaba preparado, había escombrado la habitación que le habían prestado para instalar el cine en casa junto con el dvd, como los kilos y kilos de palomitas que había hecho, seguramente les dolería el estómago después de eso. También había preparado un par de cobijas de su cama y la de su hermano para recostarse, había preparado un par de juegos, y lo que nunca podía faltar una botella, no precisamente para besar a alguien, pero un buen verdad o reto nunca venia mal. Su tío Stan se había ido a dormir, diciéndole que no le despertara hasta las 12, comentándole que aún se encontraba cansado del viaje y que Soos iría por ella a las 10 para fungir de chofer, podría estar cansado, pero no dejaría a su calabaza sola por el pueblo de Gravity Falls. Tenía una hora que decidió gastar desayunando. Fue cuando regreso y se dirigió a la cocina, que se percató de lo oscura y solitaria que se veía la mansión. El eco de sus propios pasos invadió sus oídos, no estaba en total oscuridad pero podía sentir como si alguien le observara. Anteriormente no se había percatado de la oscuridad que le rodeaba gracias a la energía que llevaba, pero comenzaba a menguar, de repente comenzó a sentir miedo, sentía que el ambiente vacío le comenzaba a abrazar y eso no le gustaba, los grandes ventanales sucios daban paso a la luz de la mañana pero en vez de animarle le hacían sentirse encerrada, hasta el punto de claustrofobia... "Piensa positivo Mabel" se susurró cerrando sus ojos. "Solo es un poco de suciedad, nada que no se pueda arreglar"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aa29c747154f8aa53dac8bd49913d9c9"Tras tomar aire lentamente y soltarlo mientras se mentalizaba cosas lindas, se dirigió a paso veloz a la cocina, preguntándose que podría desayunar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="261bec0564e398e7393250ce8a1d7999"-.-.-.-.-.-.-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="158585d1ebd7e37b29f4b0499a8d7752"Tras numerosas horas, cálculos y suposiciones lograron encontrar el factor común en el código (runas) y con ello abrir la puerta, encontrándose con un pasillo oscuro totalmente. El mayor tomo una lámpara de entre su gabardina y comenzó a alumbrar el camino, aunque sabía que podía ver perfectamente con las gafas no quería que por algún error o mal cálculo quedarse sin este importante instrumento. En la entrada de lo que parecía ser una cueva encontró algunos cadáveres tirados en las paredes laterales y uno ante él. El de su derecha presentaba malformaciones en su esqueleto de piedra, presentando un golpe en donde debería estar la mejilla derecha hasta el punto en que se había quebrado este y la parte posterior de su cráneo. El de la izquierda era un poco más alargado que el anterior con un esqueleto de lo que parecía plata o quizás platino, con el esternón derretido y el ultimo pero no menos importante, el que estaba ante él, que a no ser por su tío que le detuvo lo hubiera pisado era lo que parecía una mancha de cristal, seguramente al estar "vivo" era un material mas manejable, pero al "morir" toda aquella flexibilidad se había ido ¿Por qué creía eso? Por el simple hecho de tener una piedra encima y haber tomado la forma de esta. Cada de los cadáveres compartía en común una capa morada con detalles en dorado y amarillo, pequeñas runas bordadas en mangas, cuello y gorro, tal parecía ser parte de una secta. El chico alzo la vista y localizo en las paredes formas calcinadas, como si algo o alguien se hubiera inmolado, su tío permanecía impasible mientras avanzaba, como si aquel lugar no fuera lo suficiente para él. El joven tomo su bolígrafo y boceto lo que había visto, quizás aún no era tan bueno como su tio retratando misterios, pero lo intentaría./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ecf7a67cdd5cf984e9b69570279883ea"De pronto el autor de los diarios se detuvo en seco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="52b2ea855dc9cdbcfff506126852a1d2"-Niño, no te alejes de mí, a partir de este momento necesitare tu ayuda para sobrevivir-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a3d15058083060472ff3f1d3a696cec7"-¿Que pasa tío, acaso una bestia extraña?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fcd615a0f04a7171746d031c5f1273f9"-No precisamente, pero te gustan los acertijos verdad-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="666769df5cf97200c6d473416a211bd3"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f25af14618c47a8f698025f9a27978dc"Luego de tomar un tazón, la leche y el cereal; se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la servidumbre, siendo empujada por un animoso cerdito que ya estaba arto de tal encierro, comenzando a jugar en el inmenso jardín que se extendía ante ellos, ella sólo se sentó en el escalón, apreciando el bello paisaje que más parecía una pintura ante ella, flores exóticas y árboles perfectamente podados. Se preguntó la razón de tanto cuidado cuándo aquel jardín no era usado o visto. Aunque sería buena idea jugar ahí con globos de agua, una manguera y quizás unas pistolas de agua; el verano era tan largo que añoraba poder hacer muchas cosas divertidas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="74956dedc1212d630f255ffdfd56e1f4"Los minutos pasaron y en espera de Soos coloco su tazón alado de ella y comenzó a jugar con pato, quisas no era la mejor idea para alguien que se acababa de bañar y arreglar, pero, el cerdito parecía divertirse tanto que era inevitable no acercarse a él y jugar, primero corría detrás de él, luego el detrás de ella, y después e inevitablemente ella intento tumbarlo, pero con un ligero movimiento el gano, debía admitir que ya no era tan pequeño, pero para ella siempre seria su pequeño cerdito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2cf99362491e5f8403f04663cbbfbc18"-Si sigues creciendo así ahora tú serás quien me cargue pato- sonrió tratando de levantarse y se imaginó montada sobre el pequeño cerdo, instantáneamente la imagen de la ves en que monto a pato para salir de la burbuja del sueño llego a su mente y una pequeña risa salió de sus labios, pues, él era algo que cada vez parecía más irreal, y justamente su pequeño cerdo era lo único que había podido conservar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cadea6794f34d0026c36ac16c51f77d3"Al poco tiempo llego Soos quien le ayudó a quitarse de encima mandando a llamar al cerdo y dejando libre a Mabel, misma que se levantó y se sacudió, estaba lista para emprender un viaje por todo Gravity Falls junto con Soos. No sin que antes le ayudara a instalar el teatro en casa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d62ec74246abdef7b13850fbe0e80e90"...-.-.-.-.-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="05ab3d2e028922832795947035c86bc3"Avanzaba la rubia entre las calles de Gravity Falls, aquel pueblo abandonado por el mundo se había vuelto el único lugar en donde podía huir de la mano de hierro de sus padres, no siendo precisamente porque sus padres detestaran a los "muertos de hambre de clase baja" que vivían ahí. Si no que el mismo pueblo los detestaba, por años de maltrato y engaño; en cuanto a la chica, era tratada como una más, si bien ahora no era necesario que abriera las puertas, las personas aún le sonreían con una ingenuidad digna de la gemela adicta a los dulces, algo que en lo particular no le gustaba, le hacían anidar en su estómago las ganas de demostrar su superioridad con palabras cortantes y despectivas ante su aparente incultura, juraba que si se seguía quedando callada en algún momento explotaría, o se volverían una úlcera gástrica todo el sarcasmo oculto; pero como anteriormente se mencionó, aquel lugar en que todos vivían felices en su ignorancia era el único lugar en que podía respirar... Sin la necesidad de aquella campana, sin la necesidad de sonreír ante cualquiera... Y sobre todo, sin ser "la última esperanza para recuperar la fortuna Noroeste" si es que claro, algún riquillo se interesaba en ella y decidía salvar del hundimiento de la fábrica de guardabarros, siendo el mantra que su madre le recitaba cada vez que la veía, pidiéndole que vistiera correctamente y dejará todos aquellos harapos infantiles o fuera de moda... En cuanto a su padre... Bueno, su presencia en su vida cada vez era menos que presente, buscando nuevas inversiones, nuevos contactos (que menguaban cada año tras la falta de un lugar donde realizar la gran fiesta Noroeste, y no es porque su nueva casa fuera pequeña, al contrario, era mucho más grande que la de esos campesinos, pero, nunca se compararía a su vieja mansión), nuevos candidatos, entre otras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="08cf3ac5a9c462b5a19c6a4d219e04fd"A ella ya no le molestaba, eran 15 años en que había aprendido su lugar en el mundo, y tras la desaparición de los gemelos era algo que no había dejado de escuchar, tratando de despedazar toda aquella poca autoconfianza y autonomía que Dipper había sembrado hace tanto. Aunque había otro asunto que le causaba un poco de molestia, ese era el nuevo objetivo de sus padres para obtener de vuelta lo que les pertenecía, en la mansión Noroeste... Solo tenían que infiltrarse en aquel lugar... O eso había escuchado detrás de la puerta, pues como "familia unida" compartían todos planes... y al parecer ella no formaba parte de eso, aunque quizás si lo lograban, ella podría ser libre de no comprometerse con algún raro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8a6f6d3552b059522d6f0108e3cc36d4"Soltó un suspiro cansino y procuro ver hacia adelante, tal parecía que todo seguía igual, la misma incompetente seguridad que demostraba su amor cada que podían, las mismas vulgaridades en el restaurant de linda Susan; debía admitir que todos parecían haber despertado de un largo sueño en donde ya no ignoraban todo pero aun así no hacía mucha la diferencia. Supuso que era tiempo de volver, al ver la aparición de su chofer viniendo a unas calles, probablemente su madre la había mandado a buscar con el fin de un nuevo retoque, alguna moda, algún chisme o algo. Bajo la cabeza con resignación y avanzó hacia la limusina, cuando de repente sintió como su peso se desplazaba hacia el suelo por pisar una hoja de papel, haciendo que su hermoso rostro estampara contra el suelo, maldijo por lo bajo a la hoja, y la observó, sus ojos zafiro se ensancharon al ver la gran noticia que probablemente le ayudaría conseguir su plan familiar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2e57c7a248f94530cf6d5347cac86983""McGucket solicita ayudantes" recitó en silencio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1d25b438b800bde682c4186ffe594302",-,-,-,-,,-,-,-,-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3830b54ca1e366ee16b04c7fd64d8347"Llegaron a las afueras del bosque, en una pequeña cabaña, Soos se había bajado para escoltar a Mabel hacia la entrada. Luego de tocar fue recibida por quien supuso era uno de los hermanos de su amiga, quien con un mandil le menciono que estaba atrás partiendo leña. Inmediatamente se dirigió para aquel lugar con la invitación rotulada con estilógrafos y bolígrafos de brillos; había cosas que no cambiaban. Y la vio ante ella, seguramente si Dipper la viera volvería a tartamudear como cuando niños, si bien la antes adolecente ahora ya había tomado más un cuerpo de mujer, se seguía mostrando delgada al igual que su cabello largo en una trenza y sobre su cabeza una desgastada gorra de pino. Luego de un firme golpe con su hacha a el tronco volteo a ver a los castaños./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="31257f724e7bb669c3c10b1507f3ee10"-¿Qué hay?- Exclamo Wendy mientras dejaba de lado la leña que cortaba y avanzaba a la gemela para luego comentar sorprendida mientras la gemela se daba una vuelta luciendo su conjunto, y hacia una leve reverencia. -Ya eres toda una señorita Mabel-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d4ba7d0efca3c211514b6822a1217ec2"-Sí, ya voy en la secundaria-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="62317a7ab2644bbd13ac00359f784936"-Perdonen por no haber pasado por ustedes, pero tenía que enviar los papeles para la universidad, mi papá sigue insistiendo en que es inútil pero... meh, quiero demostrarle a todos los chicos de la secundaria que yo soy mas que lo que creen- comento la chica con una sonrisa inspiradora. Mientras que Soos se apartaba lentamente de ahí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="80e959282192c95cb5f0954968b1be03"-No te preocupes, no era necesario que nos fueras a recoger ya que Dipper y yo queríamos darles una sorpresa- contesto Mabel, mientras volteaba a ver a Soos sospechosamente. –Pero veo que alguien hablo...-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="40413597e49ee35f8bffdf838f5e13a9"-No me culpes, la alegría era mucha y Wendy merecia saberlo- hablo rápido Soos. –¡Soy malo con los secretos!-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3ba2a878c6fd5c40d5896402721dc4fd"-Está bien... solo por esta ves – comento la adolecente mientras miraba con dureza fingida al mayor, quien decidió dirigirse a la camioneta para evitar esa mirada, la pelirroja solo rio, le era refrescante esa escena./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a4657f8a8a9cb443038c57b456b29800"-¿Y a que venias Mabel?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9a3b28620d7eaab3aec9cd51a3fea2cc"-¡Ah! Cierto, toma, estas invitada oficialmente a la pijamada que daré esta noche, habrá dulces, palomitas, refresco y muchos, muchos dulces, y lo más importante "Pato detective: La película" – Lo último lo menciono mientras enmarcaba la palabra imaginaria con sus dos brazos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e6bc03c0640e936ffe26b4517492e8f9"-Bien, ahí estaré -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e602713105c8d0e320413db55dee9c46"-No era una opción el negarte.- comento Mabel mientras se despedía y se subía a la vieja camioneta y se dirigía a invitar a sus dos amigas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d39b38012fbfc1bde1d0d42e764db504"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="77c30a261fb28c97e6d6d0fd3db0c27e"Había sido difícil debía aceptarlo, pero ese poco tiempo le había bastado para admirar más a su sobresaliente tío, aunque aún tenía dudas sobre el objetivo de ir ahí, pero comenzó a sospechar al abrir la última puerta... Debía aceptar que esperaba algo más, quizás más elaborado o algo, pero la cara de su tío solo le indicaba que no había más, frente a él se encontraba un mural de Bill Cipher, sospechaba, que era aquel que su tío había visto por primera vez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dd1f28f9db2d290b0a9cfc8a349c4b00"-Tio... este lugar... ¿por qué?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8d3e2719fc25a81151c13795a156c97a"-Quiero encontrar más información... -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3af188c6824e163825d19b1a0d35a802"-Pero el tío Stan lo venció, no es necesaria la información-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="89008b94c827f9a946772d10951c7f6d"-Stanley... el... -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="655a8faa6d62f7e142041e2a3dd3a9e0"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ab1e5708f66b5bbc1d7435e901f03091"Todas las chicas habían llegado y Stan ya se encontraba sentado frente a la televisión preparando todo para ver la afamada película en un sillón reclinable; mientras que las chicas se encontraban desparramadas sobre la cara alfombra del piso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e28cf058e2d68ce1d9e7fa4a394dc1d7"-Palomitas- Exclamo Mabel, siendo contestada por Candy quien mostro los contenedores con estas -Listo-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b559ecad667c10cb6729cb9d5c6acf88"-Almohadones- exclamo Mabel mientras miraba a pato quien se encontraba acostado en uno. -Listo-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="be2043d35bb26e1eca4c84b8991036fb"-Dulces- Repitiendo la misma acción, esta vez Grenda le contesto alzando al menos 10 bolsas de dulces. -Listo-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dd4f94cab7b6c43ec6db7003032bfb7c"-bebidas – ahora fue Wendy quien contesto mientras bebia un poca de soda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e123ced706eaead94e8f97400c647ff7"-y la mejor película del sexenio- exclamo Stan tomando el control de la televisión.- Solo espero que arreglen lo del hermano gemelo, no siempre debe haber uno malo.-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9ab8d2b391b7009957482a59b734eb59"-Estando todo listo es momento de ver la... -Su frase se vio interrumpida por el timbre, inmediatamente se dirigió a abrir la puerta abriéndola. -Pacifica... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a la noche de películas? Aunque bueno... yo no te invite... ¿Cómo te enteraste?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9c001bc371ad0576be3d771d7e20a364"- ¿Mabel?, ah no... yo no vine por eso, yo vine por... errr... -le costaba aceptar frente a su antigua enemiga que iría a trabajar para Mc Gucket -este...-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="10dcab3b0da35b23ef13130be19d59e7"-Pasa, mi casa es tu casa- rio por lo extraño en perspectiva, la rubia giro los ojos mientras entraba a la mansión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="31e20488d2af1ce95f9b0b653c92914d"-Vine por el anuncio de Mc Gucket- menciono, no queriendo mencionar más./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f3358b8b6fbc1ef10195aad3b3a101ab"-oh... pero el viejo Mc Gucket está encerrado en su laboratorio, no saldrá hasta mañana, si quieres pasa, aunque no te invite aún hay espacio para ti, veremos Pato detective la película y comeremos dulces. –Entre más mejor, pensaba Mabel, pues aunque nunca habían congeniado, sabía que quizás en el fondo la chica podía haber mejorado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="28de7563107df815a6de752aaaf71d80"-No, volveré mañana, no quiero de tu caridad- Pacifica miro hacia atrás, notando que la limusina se había ido, entonces recordó, le había dicho al chofer que volviera en un par de horas. -Está bien- entro la rubia al lado de Mabel que la guio a la habitación. Las otras tres chicas le miraban sorprendidas y ella se sentó dignamente en el alfombrado rojo al lado de la Pines, que le compartió de su cobija./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ef8e675f1e40b5029739b9b24f15df1c"-Dale tío Stan- exclamo la chica apuntando al televisor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d2b8bc2e92a71ec0c334dd83a50ac221"La película no había sido mala, sin tomar en cuenta que luego de eso se habían puesto a ver una película clásica de amor "Orgullo y Prejuicio" en petición de pacifica que seguía insistiendo que como le habían hecho ver una película sobre un pato parlante, que no estaba a sus estándares, era justo ver un clásico; aunque ninguna en la sala se quejó, pues bien sabían que se había reído en algunas escenas junto con ellas, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Luego de esta decisión su tío Stan se había retirado al escuchar esta propuesta, alegando que se encontraba cansado, aunque Mabel sospechaba que era para no recitar cada uno de los diálogos de la pelicula, pues sospechaba que ya la había visto y más de una vez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c3ae811c8744aa0caebb83ad7080be38"Al finalizar la película las adolescentes suspiraron enamoradas de los chicos y vestidos de la cinta, mientras que Wendy hacia comentarios sobre que ya era hora y Pacifica se regodeaba sobre sus buenos gustos de películas y libros. Tras un momento de compartir cada escena y dialogo, sacaron la botella que daría inicio a tan afamado juego entre los adolescentes. Y entonces la botella giro y giro, tocándoles a todas alguna vez, en casi siempre preguntas sobre el amor y algún que otro reto realizado por Mabel cada que le preguntaban sobre sus relaciones./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="93d6790e3bfa3bfb9e97bb9d80d25a75"-Y dinos Pacifica ¿Quién es tu Lizzy?- se burlaron a la primera oportunidad que les dio la botella, mientras que ella solo apartaba la mirada y se sonrojaba, no tenía mayor opción que contestar pregunta, pues no haría un reto que destrozara su figura ante ellas, asi que solo susurró la inexistencia de alguien que destrozara su orgullo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d61e1e8e11543ae733eff4d1a9f2f2c4"-En alguien estás pensando- rio la de ojos rasgados, mientras que a Mabel se le iluminaban más los ojos, pues después de todo, aun amaba ser casamentera de sus amigos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b20c71a61ea723a47d35cc8c2a5de3c2"-¿Quién es pacifica? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Sus ojos son bonitos? ¿Se casaran?- Comenzó a bombardear de preguntas la pines, mientras que Pacifica se sentía cohibida. ¿Qué esa chica no conocía el espacio personal?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="accb1944c8ba14a8b931c276ad323cc6"-Yo, no podría hacer algo asi...- suspiro recordando las palabras diarias de su madre –Yo... debo casarme con quien mi madre diga... -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b4b93c1e89beb51a5d28ed45d2b13e92"Eso basto para destrozar el ambiente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="12345bc080d109676a2436be62322b30"-¿Entonces es un amor prohibido?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="300644bb3b5378df61931f39b48d8362"-Algo asi...- pacifica se empezó a abrazar a sí misma, y por primera vez pensó que hubiera sido mejor no entrar a esa cuna de lobos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c085f3bb980526a9964b3788145fd0fc"-¡Vamos! ¿Qué podría ser prohibido para ti chica? Eres millonaria, tienes un lindo cabello y a veces no eres tan mala- dijo Grenda dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a la rubia, quien se desubico totalmente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d1d5f7773a37bfdfba3b51243fbe1fe6"- Si verdad... - la voz de pacifica se volvió suave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b6ee541855008892bee4089b946c7185"-Claro que sí, ahora sigamos con este juego, en 1 hora todas debemos volver a casa –Comento Wendy quien al parecer había sido quien había traído a las dos adolescentes, mismas que al parecer desde que habían entrado a la adolescencia sus papas regulaban más sus salidas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="33075de25dd9d00d06eb97c7878584e0"Y la botella siguió girando, al parecer Grenda seguía saliendo con Marcus, Candy en cambio habia tenido un par de parejas pero nada especial, Wendy decía se había mantenido al margen del amor, pacifica no le despegaba los ojos de la vieja gorra sobre su cabeza, mientras que a Mabel solo le lograron sacar que aún buscaba su amor de verano y que no le había ido bien en varias relaciones, no se acostumbraba a la falta de confianza. Una fuerte lluvia callo mientras hablaban, que no parecía ceder, así que aunque lo intentaron posponer las 3 chicas se tuvieron que marchar, mientras que pacifica solo espero a su transporte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6238398236fcd49108946557478594d3"Luego de que las tres se marcharan y despedir a pacifica diciéndole que volviera cuando quisiera desde la entrada la castaña entro a casa, observando el desastre que había quedado y se dispuso a alzar la basura grande y poner cosas en su lugar, ya mañana limpiaría en orden./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f62ec151404991430cb4c8c8d4d266c6"Dejo los vasos en el lavavajillas y se dirigió a por agua fría, sentía un poco seca la garganta. Entonces a su espalda escucho pasos acercarse a la cocina, haciendo darse cuenta de la extensión de la mansión una vez más, a la próxima que viera a Mc Gucket le pediría permiso para poner dibujos o pintura incandescente en los pasillos. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por una extraña risa justo a donde ella calculaba en la puerta. Ella no era una miedica, así que aun sin voltear tomo una pinza regulable que habían dejado cerca, al menos un golpe podría dar y correr a buscar a su tío Stan para que le ayudara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f465a053af086ff9302b1154a58eeccc"-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya ¿a quien tenemos aquí?, te estaba buscando Estrella Fugaz-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="171c5fbb7c3a8d373528109657fc721a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"¿Les gusto? ¿Promete algo bueno? ¿Fue el capitulo mas aburrido que han leeido en sus vidas? ¿La ortografía les dio cáncer y sida? ¿Esperaban algo mas? bueno... dejar eso en comentarios jujujujuju./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bf77cfaa363b1a3490df393132215b34"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" De hecho, lo eh planeado desde hace tiempo, pero siempre posponía el escribirlo, hasta que me di cuenta que la fecha de entrega estaba en mi cara cacheteándome (El cumple de pottato) jajajaja looool, pero bueno, esperen al siguiente capítulo, si todo sale bien, en el siguiente capítulo volverá a ser largo y luego serán oneshots... creo... a ver si me acomodo o si no tendría que hacer 1095 capítulos y han que flojera. Mejor solo 40 jajajajaja... *Cries* como sea... espero que les guste y eso... los comentarios y estrellitas y burlas son bienvenidas uvu. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9a3f9288591cb1e84ea429c27f53b1c0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Es el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito en mi vida TTwTT (que no sea de la escuela)./span También lo dedico a todos aquellos que escribieron un fic de esta pareja y me dejaron comentar mis estupideces sarcásticas hehe. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br /p 


End file.
